


Back to School

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 126: Back to School.Warnings:Lame title is lame? :P, innuendo.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 126: Back to School.
> 
> **Warnings:** Lame title is lame? :P, innuendo.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Back to School

~

“You’re eager to go back to school,” said James, jogging after Al as he hurried towards the Hogwarts Express. 

Al hummed. “Just because you aren’t the best student doesn’t mean the rest of us are dunderheads.” 

James scowled. “I did fine last year.” 

“Were you top of _your_ class? No?” Al scoffed. “Maybe if you quit fraternising with degenerates—”

“Oi! Those are my friends!” 

“As I said.” Al smirked, flicking away James’ hex with a wave of his fingers. Boarding the train, he said, “See you at school.” 

James snorted, going the opposite direction. “Not if I see you first!” 

~

Once he knew James wasn’t following, Al searched the carriages. Creeping quietly past Lily Luna’s, he eventually found the one. Slipping inside, he grinned at Scorpius lounging on the seat. 

Scorpius smirked. “Potter.” 

Al inclined his head. “Malfoy.” 

“Ready to go back to school?” 

“Of course. You?” 

“Absolutely.” Scorpius sat up. “For your information, I plan to beat you soundly this year.” 

“Yeah?” Al hummed. “Did you pack paddles?” 

Scorpius blushed. “I meant scholastically.” 

“Ah.” Al settled beside him. “No reason you can’t try to do both.”

Scorpius laughed. “Perv.” 

Al leaned his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. “You love it.” 

~


End file.
